Tokyo Exchange
by Christy1
Summary: Cute, sexy, yuku-chan gets a companion


Tokyo Exchange  
  
By, Christina W.  
  
" 8:00!" Yuku said while jumping out of bed. " Damn, I'm going be late for school again. Sensei is going to kill me this time." Yuku rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Now everyone is going to know me as the most tardiest girl ever!" she yawned as she watched the water rush down the drain. She slipped on her uniform; yes, the one with wrinkled collar and shrunken skirt. She ran as fast as she could out the door and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. "Grrrr….. 8:15! I thought you said that was a quick shower!"( 15 minutes is quick…. Ok getting back to the story) She saw the school gates starting to close and she ran even faster…..still faster…..( I'm out of breath already) Would you stop! I'm TRYING to build suspense! ( fine, fine) Yuku was just about there. There was just enough room for a girl like her to fit through. ( Is that an insult?) no, you look like a stick. ( wait, a stick! That's and insult! You know anime characters have lawyers!) Sorry, sorry. Yuku had made it through (celebration!!!!!) (yuku: ok stop your scaring me now) Yuku ran up the stairs to her classroom. She took a deep breath and said " Better get this over with…" She quietly pushed the doors open. " Yea, America is a great place to be, but I think I'm gonna find Japan to be just as good." "Huh? Who is this guy? Yuku thought as she grabbed her seat. "Thank god sensei didn't see me. But what is up with this guy. This is a private school with a uniform, and no piercing! "What did you say your name was?" sensei asking guy. "Oh, it's kye." " Kye, that's a nice name. Its not an American name that's for sure. Wait why is he staring at me?" " Kye, take your seat next to Yuku."sensei " Oh shit, he coming towards me….no, why me?? Why??" The tall blond haired boy walked towards the seat next to Yuku, he never took his eyes off her. His spiked blond hair wavered in the warm spring breeze. His eye rings sparkled in the sunlight. "Hey." He said as he grabbed his seat. "Heyy.." Yuku said a little uninsured. " Wow, he is a little weird… I hope he doesn't rape me, or worse steal my money!" The rest of the class went smoothly. Sensei never noticed she was late, and she got an A+ on her report. Yuku occasionally turned to kye, who maintained complete focus throughout the entire class. Even Umaro couldn't maintain that good a focus (smartest kid in the junior year at Kincato High.) As everyone hoped the bell rang, and a sea of kids poured into the hallway for their 10 min. break. Yuku set a course for the lockers where her and her friend's hung out everyday. As she got closer to the lockers she could hear Magami's laugh. She rolled her eyes, and she reminded herself that mag was the smartest girl in the junior class, and she wore big glasses and a smile that could light up any teachers eyes. Yuku sat next to her friends and let out a big sigh. "What's up?" asked Nama. She was the motherly type who was always super comforting and easygoing. "Are you blind or something? Lana- Chan(a potheads that follows them around, not really a part of the story) is up, she is getting high as a kite." Katsumi giggled at her own joke. She was the rebel, the tough girl, with a huge sense of humor. Alli-chan let out a giggle, and asked if the new guy was hot. She was the quietest of the group, and was a little boy-crazy. Katsumi lit a cigarette, and said "God, alli can you stop talking about your sex life for a second!" " I wasn't, you have a perverted mine Katsumi!" Alli-chan yelped blushing. "Well the new guy is weird, he has a lot of piercing and stuff, it sorta freaks me out." Yuku said. " That's cause we a shielded life." Katsumi mumbled. "Well, changing the subject, do you wanna come to the sushi house with us tonight Yuku?" Magmai asked. "Nah, I think I need to Yuku-time." Yuku said. " I understand." Nama said. The bell rang, and the girls rushed into class. The rest of the day was normal, except that the new kid was in all of her classes except her math class. She was so happy when the last bell rang. She grabbed her book bag and flew out of school. On the way home she waved to everyone she saw, she was in a good mood as you can guess. He he. When she got home she was startled by the many bags of luggage around her front door. She navigated through the bags and then onward into her house. She saw her mom rushing about, and when her mom noticed her, she was a bit ahem excited, super excited! "Oh Yuku! I have a big surprise for you!" she mom said. "What dad's alive." Said Yuku setting her books down. "I wish, but.. I think you will really like it. Come on out hun!" Yuku was puzzled who was she talking about, was there someone in the house? (to be continued) 


End file.
